


The love I sell you in the evening, by the morning won't exist

by adupe



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adupe/pseuds/adupe
Summary: We've been roommates for three years now, of course there are no romantic feelings between us! Why would anybody suggest it, gross! That is, until we drunkenly kiss. That may complicate things a bit. Only a bit, though, friends kiss friends all the time, don't they?
Lexa tries her hardest not to get it in her head (it's been there for a while) and Clarke just wants to kiss that useless lesbian





	The love I sell you in the evening, by the morning won't exist

\- You gotta finish that beer, Lex – a throaty voice whispered into her ear. It was her third beer this night and she didn’t think that listening to Anya’s commands was a good idea, especially considering they were planning on hitting the local gay bar later.

\- I will. Worry not, as long as you keep your promise of singing ‘colours of the wind’ during karaoke later – she answered with a huge grin on her face. Anya was one of her oldest friends and teasing her about her terrible singing abilities was definitely in Lexa’s top 3 activities. The other two included drinking black coffee early in the morning and karaoke parties with her roommate of three years, Clarke. Speaking of the devil, her phone beeped with an incoming message from the girl. She was asking if they would mind her joining them later

\- Ann, do you mind Clarke coming along with us to the bar? – she asked her friend. The other girl looked up from her phone saying:

\- Sure, she can join us. Wasn’t she supposed to be on a date tho? – she inquired. Remembering the hilarious texts she got from Clarke describing her date Lexa chuckled and answered

\- I don’t think the date worked out well. She said the guy invited her for a week-long vacation in France. – Anya’s eyebrows comically rose up - And yes, before you ask, that was their first date, so I’m assuming on the second one he would probably propose – Lexa couldn’t stop smiling at her own joke. Clarke did have terrible taste in men, even her own terrible adventures in the gay dating world never were as disastrous as Clarke’s.

\- Well… okay then, I really don’t wanna discuss your roommate’s terrible love life right now. All the boys she ever dated were crazy, the girl has no intuition or whatsoever – Anya stated rolling her eyes. She picked up her purse and got up from the barstool she spent the last two hours on. – We better get going, kid – Lexa frowned at her hearing the terrible nickname. - I wanna get that karaoke shit out of my system before the club is too crowded. Text Clarke we’ll meet her there?

\- I will do that – Lexa agreed and collected her belongings following Anya heading for the exit of the bar. The night was a quiet one, not many college students this early. Knowing Anya, their walk to the gay bar would be a silent one, so she thought back to Clarke and her dating misfortunes.

Lexa was there to pick the pieces when she split up with her boyfriend of four years, Finn. She remembers vividly the mess Clarke was then. While the beginning of their relationship was incredible, the ending was awful, constant fights and complete lack of trust between the two lead to an inevitable break-up. The blonde haired girl had been her roommate of two years then and coming from her evening classes to Clarke sitting on the floor crying and trying to paint her toe nails was a heart-breaking experience for Lexa.

\- You okay there, kid? – Anya’s voice disrupted her train of thoughts. – What were you thinking so hard about, huh?

\- Clarke, she just ---- she started,

\- Oh my god, just don’t. Yes, Clarke is amazing; you can’t imagine ever moving out of that damn room, she is such a good friend, what would you do without her and so on. I really heard it all already, Lex. – Anya eyed her in warning. – You should really find a girlfriend and stop investing yourself so much in the relationship with your roommate, you know – she sounded almost accusingly. It hasn’t been THAT long since her last girlfriend, it wasn’t her fault that between Clarke, university, Clarke, occasional jobs, trying to be an adult, Clarke, working out she didn’t have any time left for dating. And for fuck’s sake, gay girls don’t grow on trees.

\- Fuck off, Ann, I’m far too busy to date anyone right now – she answered with hesitation evident in her voice. Did she really spend all her free time with Clarke? Surely it wasn’t that bad, was it.

\- Yeah, keep telling yourself that, kid – Anya snorted seeing how lost her friend looked in that moment.

\- For the last time, stop calling me that – Lexa huffed annoyed. – Just because you’re five months older than me doesn’t give you the right to call me a kid –she raised her hands in surrender seeing Anya only grin harder. – Fine, whatever. Shall we? – she questioned pointing to the entrance of the gay bar they somehow managed to find. Anya added in confirmation and Lexa opened the huge door. The loud music and neon lights immediately engrossed the young women. Knowing her way around the place, Lexa lead them to the bathroom. A single lesbian gotta look good in a gay bar full of other gay girls. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and damn, she looked good. Her typically wild mane of brown curls was tied high on her head, her cheekbones looked ready to kill and her lips needed only a bit more of lipstick. While she was at it, she fixed her eyeliner accentuating her emerald eyes and admired the rest of her frame. She had a loose grey cut-off shirt exposing her tattoos, a pair of black skinny jeans on, and white vans completing her casual outfit.

\- You done admiring your gay ass? – of course Anya would make fun of her for taking longer than a minute to get ready. – Can we find the karaoke now? I have to get the embarrassing part of this night done as soon as possible – she moved to leave the semi-quiet of the bathroom, turning on her heel in the last second, she added – And don’t think I forgot about that beer you haven’t finished. You’re buying us shots, kid. There is no way I will sing without some liquid courage – she winked at Lexa. They both headed to find a booth somewhere in the karaoke room and Lexa went to buy kamikaze shots while Anya ordered songs for them.

\- I wonder what’s taking Clarke so long – she wondered when her friend returned to their booth.

\- Yeah, yeah, you text your girlfriend about that – Anya replied emptying two shots and getting up from her seat. –it’s our turn to get up there so you better get it done fast – she winked and strutted towards the microphone. Lexa didn’t even flinch at Anya’s jabs, deciding it’s better to ignore them than play along. She quickly typed ‘we’re in the karaoke room. where r u?’ and followed her slightly tipsy friend.

 

* * *

 

\- SHOT THROUGH THE HEART AND YOU’RE TO BLAME – Lexa screamed into the microphone pointing to the shots on her and Anya’s table – YOU GIVE LOVE… CLAAAAARKE!!!! – she yelled seeing her roommate waving to her from the entrance. She gave the mic to the bartender and ran to her friend. – Claaaarke, I haven’t seen you in forever, where have you been, I had to help Anya sing that Pocahontas song, can you believe it?! – she slurred into Clarke’s ear hugging her tight.

\- I see you’re having a great time, Lexa – Clarke chuckled, returning the embrace. – The guy really thought he would impress me with free drinks and vacations in France - she frowned and took Lexa’s hand. - I would’ve come sooner if I knew you would get so wasted, I feel kinda jealous now.

\- Nooooo, don’t be jealous, Clarke – Lexa pouted. – See? We have shots for you too! – she pointed to their booth where Anya was sleeping with her head between the shot glasses. Clarke tapped Anya’s head with her finger.

\- ‘Sup, Ann. You don’t look too good, let’s call you a cab, okay? – she was nowhere near as drunk as any of the girls so she decided to be the mom friend. For now at least. Anya only grumbled in response but let herself be dragged to the exit. Fifteen minutes later, Clarke was giving the driver her address and closing the car door after her.

\- You’re such a good friend, Clarke – Lexa marveled at her roommate. – We’re not yet going, are we? – she asked, sobering up a little with the help of fresh air. She looked her friend up and down and choked on her own spit. – Holy shit! Clarke, you look amazing! – she was wearing a simple but very tight black dress, heels and jeans jacket. Clarke only rolled her eyes at Lexa’s antics.

\- Thank you for finally noticing, you useless lesbian – she retorted with mirth in her eyes. – Now let’s get some drinks and dance away my terrible date

 

* * *

 

\- Damn, Lexa!!! That move you did to Feeling Myself, fuuuck, that was so hot! – Clarke said hugging the brunette.

\- My moves?! Clarke, you were phenomenal on that dance floor! I’m pretty sure every person wanted to take you home tonight after what you showed there – she winked at her friend. She could feel the buzz of alcohol everywhere; her skin tingled where the blonde was holding her hand.

\- Too bad I’m going with you then – Clarke laughed wholeheartedly. – Let’s call an uber home, alright – she said still holding Lexa’s hand. The other girl simply nodded and led them outside, while she ordered their ride home.

\- Don’t you have a lecture in the morning? – she inquired.

\- Oh no... I do… it’s 3 AM, Lex, how will I make it in the morning – Clarke whined. She really didn’t think it through, not only would she have a massive hangover in the morning, she could also miss her class altogether.

\- Don’t worry, I’ll wake you up – Lexa assured. – Oh, look, it’s our ride – she said dragging Clarke to a black sedan. It took maybe ten minutes for their driver to get them home, they said their hushed goodnights and Lexa unlocked the doors to their house.

\- Wanna brush your teeth with me? I’m too lazy to shower right now – Clarke admitted.

\- Sure – Lexa agreed and after removing her shoes, followed Clarke to the bathroom. They did it a thousand times already. Getting home late, changing into pjs and then falling asleep immediately. The girls brushed their teeth in silence nudging their elbows in the process. They quickly put on some comfortable clothes and headed for their separate beds. Lexa could already feel her eyelids getting heavy when,

\- Leeeeeeexaaaaa… - Clarke tried. – You didn’t hug me goodnight, come heeeere – she grumbled. Lexa sighed loud enough for the blonde to hear and headed for the blonde’s bed. She slid into the tiny twin bed and cuddled to her roommate.

\- You know, you’re really annoying when you whine so much – she whispered with her eyes closed.

\- Only you bring it out in me – Clarke was quick to retaliate. – Come closer, you asshole – Lexa moved her head so her eyes were leveled with Clarke’s. – I had a really good time today, you know, exactly what I needed after that terrible date. – Lexa only mumbled in response. – like seriously, Lex, having a wild night with you is something that I will never get tired of. Plus I’m starting to lose faith in my dating abilities—

\- You had any in the first place? Ouch! I’m being drunk and honest here – she massaged the arm Clarke chose to slap.

\- I liked you better when you were half asleep –the blonde replied. She located her friend’s eyes in the almost completely dark room. – I really appreciate you wanting to spend this evening with me… - she shot a quick look at Lexa’s lips. – Don’t you ever… - she hesitated.

\- Clarke – Lexa could feel her heartbeat quicken, she did not miss Clarke’s wandering eyes. – This is really not a good idea… we’re drunk… - she started.

\- Exactly, we’re drunk, Lexa. And we’re best friends. Haven’t you ever thought… during all these years about… how would it feel… if… we kissed? - she finally managed to utter the words. Lexa’s eyes widened and she looked to Clarke’s lips. The blonde was quick to act and moved her head so their foreheads and noses were touching. Both girls took deep breaths simply inhaling their minted breaths. Clarke moved again hovering with her lips a mere millimeters away from Lexa’s. She didn’t know what to expect of this revelation, her brain was clouded by alcohol and Clarke’s closeness. Were they really going to-

She felt a feather-like touch on her lips. More a ghost than a kiss. The blonde was giving her an out, to end this and blame the drinks in the morning, or forget it altogether. But the lips touching her were so warm and soft and it was Clarke, she was always safe with Clarke. She slowly moved her lips  away from the blonde’s. When Clarke opened her eyes and looked at her with a sad realization Lexa started placing the gentlest kisses on her nose, then her beautiful chin, her cheeks, her temples and then her forehead. She stayed like this for a moment, with her lips on Clarke’s forehead, hugging her roommate close and feeling their quickened heartbeats. She could feel the other girl’s hands moving her head down to her eye level.

And then the whole hell unleashed. This time when Clarke kissed her she didn’t hold back or focus on admiring her beautiful face. She kissed her hotly and deeply. Months of frustration of not having this contact with anyone unleashed. Lexa nipped delicately on Clarke’s bottom lip, testing the girl’s reaction. When she heard the girl moan she felt literally on fire. Everything was too much and not enough at the same time. Her hands moved to the blonde’s back and Clarke’s hands tangled in her hair pulling her closer and not letting go until both of them were breathless. Upon the first contact with Clarke soft and wet tongue, Lexa thought she would explode. She slowly stroked it with her own, licked the back of Clarke’s upper teeth and went back to gently sucking on her bottom lip. She then pecked the blonde’s lips a couple of times, but it must have frustrated the blonde since she moved them and suddenly was on top of Lexa.

She looked at her from above, her eyes shining even in the darkness, with her lips slightly puffed from kissing. Clarke moved her wild hair back and Lexa was suddenly struck with the realization that Clarke is probably the prettiest girl she has ever seen. Her intoxicated brain, did nothing to ease her elation, yelling at her for not doing anything earlier, they could had been doing this for years now. She didn’t know if something in her face betrayed her because the girl above her beamed at her and kissed her again. This time, it was heavy and sultry. With Clarke on top of her there was absolutely no space between their bodies and their kisses grew more frantic and their moans were heady. The air around them seemed almost humid. The only thing in Lexa’s mind was Clarke’s weight on top of her, her legs tangled with hers, their breasts brushing every time the angle of the kiss changed. She couldn’t even say how long were they kissing, but then Clarke kissed her nose and her cheeks and moved beside her, hugging her close.

\- That was… educational – Clarke husked.

\- It… was – Lexa replied after finally finding her words in her throat. She sighed again and moved to leave the blonde’s bed.

\- Hey, you can stay here – the girl offered yawning.

\- It’s…- she chanced a look at the clock – 5AM… your class starts in 4 hours. You sleep. Me leave – Lexa cringed at her obviously slow brain, still very much in its gay haze. – Goodnight – she got up and walked to her bed, hitting only a chair on her way. Slipping under her cold comforter she almost regretted her decision to leave Clarke’s bed.

\- Night, Lexa – came a mumbled response from her roommate. The brunette closed her eyes and decided to definitely postpone her 7AM run.

 

* * *

 

 

Lexa woke up with a huge headache and probably the Sahara desert in her mouth. She groaned and sat on her bed, knowing she will have to go to the kitchen sooner or later. She looked at her phone, it showed her it's 10 AM. Okay, she really needed water. She wondered if Clarke also felt that bad this morning. And then it hit her. Clarke. Her roommate Clarke. Her roommate Clarke who she made out with a couple of hours ago. Fucking fuck. She got up to see how was the blonde was doing but ready to hide any second now.

Her bed was empty. 

She checked her phone again, no new messages. She had the entire day to worry what exactly was going to happen now. 

Great. This day wass going to be amazing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Now, you can laugh all you want but this is literally a story that happened to me I think about a year ago.  
> this is unbeta'd because it's late here and no one was awake to spell check it for me ;')
> 
> Bright Eyes - Lua is the greatest, just look at these lyrics-
> 
> Lexa: And I know you have a heavy heart; I can feel it when we kiss  
> So many men stronger than me have thrown their backs out trying to lift it  
> But me I'm not a gamble you can count on me to split  
> The love I sell you in the evening, by the morning won't exist.
> 
> Clarke: You're looking skinny like a model with your eyes all painted black  
> You just keep going to the bathroom always say you'll be right back  
> Well it takes one to know one, kid, I think you've got it bad  
> But what's so easy in the evening, by the morning is such a drag.


End file.
